Romeo and Juliet: Duck Version
by gravity5
Summary: Join Donald, Daisy, and the rest of the gang as they are transported to the Shakespeare story we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: : Hello hello. I'm here with another Donald story. I know I have my other story but I've been having technical difficulties and I need to fix my laptop before I can post the chapter I made. Well, I thought of this story one day and I hope this give you your fix.

Honestly, this story has been told time and time again but I would like to try my

hand at the star crossed lovers.

Character List

Romeo: Donald Duck ~ Juliet: Daisy Duck

Benvolio: Goofy ~ Mercutio: Mickey

Nurse: Minnie ~ Paris: Gladstone

Prince: Pete ~ Tybalt: Mortimer

Capulet and Montague parents: Let's just use our imaginations on this one, shall we? ;)

Note: I am not going to call them by their stage names or go by the exact dialogue. Also, I will be purposefully leaving some parts out to either shorten the story or to leave out anything inappropriate in this FF rating.

The servants of the Capulet house were chilling in the town square.

"Oh, I hate those Montagues," one servant.

"Their servants are just a bunch of low-lives and they're dirty fighters," another said.

"Look, here they come now. I will bite my thumb at them and see what they do," a servant concluded as he did so.

"How dare you bite your thumb at me? You will pay for that," a Montague servant said.

"Make me," the Montague servant replied as he withdrew his sword.

All of the other servants took out their swords and started to battle, scaring the citizens out of their wits. Goofy comes in with his sword, blocking attacks.

"Come on, guys. We shouldn't fight. It isn't right. Hey, that rhymed," Goofy advised.

"Look at this guy. He's got his sword out and is telling us to stop. Kinda hypocritical, don't you think?" Mortimer pointed out.

Everyone else mumbled in agreement. A minute later, the Capulets and Montagues arrived.

"Stop this at once!" Lord Montague ordered.

"Yeah right. Wifey, hand me my sword. For Capulet!" Lord Capulet told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Lady Capulet warned.

"If he's fighting, I'm fighting. For Montague!" Lord Montague yelled as he pulled out his sword.

"The Prince is coming!" a person yelled.

The fighting immediately stopped as they waited for the Prince. Prince Pete stepped out of his carriage and a red carpet rolled out.

"Now you all listen up. I keep getting messages about you dodos fighting and disrupting the peace and my beauty sleep. Lord and Lady Capulet, Lord and Lady Montague, if I hear that your servants are fighting one more time, I will have your heads!" Prince Pete warned as he looked down on them.

The Montagues and Capulets nodded and bowed to Prince Pete. When he left, the servants went back to their respective manors.

"Montagues," the Capulets grumbled.

"Capulets," the Montagues grumbled.

Lady Montague went over to talk to Goofy, who hid behind a bush the whole time.

"Goofy, I have a favor to ask of you," Lady Montague started.

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"My son, Donald, has been feeling down lately. Since you two are such good friends, I was wondering if you could talk to him, "Lady concluded.

"Sure thing, LM," Goofy agreed as he searched for Donald and found him walking the streets, looking glum.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong? Turn that frown upside-down,"Goofy said as he forced him to smile but Donald continued to frown. "Okay, as your friend, I demand you to tell me why you are so unhappy, please."

Donald sighed and sat on a rock near a pond, looking at his reflection in the water.

"It's about...a girl," Donald said.

"What girl? What's her name? Do you loooove her?" Goofy questioned and batted his eyelashes.

"Her name is Rosy. I was deeply in love with her but she told me she would never marry," Donald explained.

"Don't worry, Donald. There are other ducks in the pond. Hyuck. Hey, you should come to the big Capulet party tonight. It will be fun and there will be tons of girls," Goofy said.

"I don't know, Goofy. I'm heartbroken," Donald replied.

"Rosy might be there," Goofy persuaded.

"That party doesn't sound like a bad idea," Donald agreed.

A/N: Aaaaaand that's it. I hope you enjoyed this story. Review, favorite, and follow. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter and here I am without my other story. I'm still having difficulties. Let's just read this chapter, shall we?**

Lord Capulet and Gladstone strolled the estate.

"It's nice to see you again, my boy. 'Tis been long," Lord Capulet stated.

"'It is. Now, about my marriage proposal?" Gladstone asked.

"Ah...I'm afraid my daughter can't marry yet. She is not yet 21," Lord Capulet said.

"But many girls get married before 21, nowadays," Gladstone argued.

"I say that Daisy is not old enough. When she becomes of age, I will let you marry her," Lord Capulet concluded.

Meanwhile...

"Daisy! Daisy!" Minnie yelled as she searched the manor.

"I'm right here," Daisy said as she came out of her room.

"Your mother is calling you. She wants you to meet her in her room immediately," Minnie reported.

"Oh poo. She won't leave me alone," Daisy said in a huff as she followed the nurse.

"Hello my sweet daughter. Nurse, you can leave. Wait, stay. Hold on, we need to talk privately. Don't go, we may actually need you," Lady Capulet ordered.

Minnie stood there with a confused look on her face as she sat down.

"Now, child, we need to talk about you getting married, " Lady started.

"I don't want to get married, mother. There is so much I want to do in life. I can't just ruin all that by having a husband, 9 kids, and never experiencing the world," Daisy explained.

"But, dear, Gladstone is the perfect husband for you," her mother retorted.

"He's charming, sweet, rich, and a sight for sore eyes," Minnie added.

"You will marry him and that's final, Daisy," the Lady ordered.

"Fine, then. Let me not even experience true love," Daisy said.

"And you'll love Gladstone. You'll love him, right?" Lady asked.

"Like? Maybe. Love? Never, " Daisy stated as she left.

A few hours later, Goofy and Donald were on their way to the party when they

saw a large crowd surrounding their friend Mickey.

"Ah yes. The fairy is real. She's as small as a thimble and as cute as a bunny but beware she will fill your heads with terrible nightmares," Mickey told them.

"Oh Mickey. That's enough of your stories," Goofy said.

"Alas, they are stories but imagine if it is real, a fairy that creates your worst fears and leaves you tossing...turning...screaming all night until you finally wake up. But then again, they are just stories, correct?" Mickey asked and smirked. "What brings you this way?"

"We're going to the Capulet's party, "Donald said.

"I'm helping Donald get over a girl," Goofy whispered not so softly.

"Hey!" Don yelled.

"Donald, there are tons of ladies at the party and you're strung up on this girl who doesn't want you?" Mickey inquired. "I bet you will find love tonight."

"I highly doubt it. I just need to see Rosy," Donald said as they walked to the Capulet house.

When they got there, they heard the music and saw many guests dancing.

"Welcome everyone. Have a drink, bust a move, and just party!" Lord Capulet announced. "Hope you got your dancing shoes."

"Food!" Goofy noticed.

"Ladies," Mickey said as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Where's Rosy?" Donald asked.

Mortimer, who had been hanging by the sidelines, saw Donald come in.

"Is that a Montague? I must tell Lord Cap'let," Mortimer decided as he ran to LC.

"Why are you so out of breath, boy? Dancing too hard? Drink and be merry," LC said.

"A Montague has entered the manor. Shall I dispose of him?" Mortimer asked.

"Leave him alone. He has done no harm. Now, leave me be," Lord Capulet ordered.

Mortimer's blood boiled as he stomped away, watching Donald. Don was having trouble finding Rosy and searched all the dancers, stepping on a foot or two. He was about to give up and leave when he saw the most stunningly beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, forgetting about Rosy completely.

"Who's Rosy?" Donald asked as he followed Daisy outside.

"Hiya, toots," Donald greeted.

"Wow, so charming," Daisy commented.

"I'm Donald. Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Daisy. It's really nice to meet you."

"Forgive me for saying this but I think you are beautiful and I would really like to kiss you right now."

"Why don't we hold hands instead?"

"We have lips, why not use them?"

"Why, when our hands can touch?"

"Then let our lips do what our hands can do."

"I'm too scared to kiss you first."

"Didn't say you had to.

Donald pulled her in and kissed her.

"Woah," Daisy said.

"I know," Donald replied as he kissed her again.

"Daisy! Your mother wants to talk to you," Minnie said as Daisy rushed away.

"Who's her mom?" Donald asked.

"Oh, she's the lady of the house, Lady Capulet," Minnie explained,

"A Capulet?! Ohmigosh!" Donald exclaimed as he went over and told Goofy.

"Then we'd better leave," Goofy said.

"Yeah," Donald agreed.

"Come on, guys. The night is still young. Anyone? Anyone? Oh alright. Have a good night now," Lord Capulet concluded.

"Who's that guy over there?" Daisy asked Minnie.

"What guy?" Minnie asked.

"That guy," Daisy said.

"This guy?" Minnie asked,

"No no! The guy that's about to leave. Ask what his name is...and if he's single," Daisy said.

Minnie left and came back in a flash.

"His name is Donald of the Montague household and your parents' sworn enemy," Minnie reported.

"He single, though?" Daisy questioned.

"Yes, he is available," Minnie replied flatly.

"Then let our love still be, if forbidden. Let's just keep this secret between you and me hidden. I can't believe it has turned out to be that I have found love in my own worst enemy," Daisy sang.

"What are you singing?" Minnie asked.

"A song that I just made up right now," Daisy said as she hummed.

"Oh my. We'd better get to bed. It is very late," Minnie advised as they went upstairs.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Ciao!**


End file.
